Only Time Will Tell
Only Time Will Tell is the first episode of Season 2 and the thirteenth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description As Charlie Glitter invites his friends to a masquerade ball at his Yorkshire mansion in England, which is unknowingly to the guests, lost forever in the year of 1965 due to an evil that haunts its halls. After their ball is ruined by a monster who likes to play with time, the guests will soon learn that time is ticking... and they must fight to escape the night! Episode Summary Eighty years following a whirlwind night of terror, death and emotions, Charlie Glitter is told by a mysterious character, who gives him a key to a gorgeous Yorkshire mansion, that he must invite hos friends to a masquerade party, for there is much worse games to play if refused. Charlie then takes the key in his palm, holding onto it as he watched the character dissolve in the shadows... A few weeks later, eleven guests arrive one by one at the beautiful Yorkshire mansion, where they're all greeted by Charlie and start to mingle in the lobby over drinks. As soon every guest appears, the group of guests and a mysterious man who Charlie called the head of staff then head down into the basement ballroom, where a banquet is there for the guests. While the guests eat their food, drink and gossip while assessing each other, Charlie and the mysterious man whisper to each other. Soon after, black wisps enter the room and the mysterious tries to protect them before the center of the ballroom floor breaks open and reveals a clock like monster. The monster then warns the group to run while they can, leading the guests to flee to a safe place that Charlie calls the lounge. There in the lounge, the head of staff reveals himself to be Edward del Lobo and that it happened before to him and his friends. After the guests ask him about what happened and he explains to them what happened amongst the drama caused by Colin. After the explanation, despite the mistrust toward Edward, the guests investigate the lounge, which leads to Edward finding a strange compartment and a note describing the Toymaker. The Toymaker is the villain they must face this season and that the monster had been haunting the world and children who just want to play. They also learn that they must reverse the evil of the Toymaker and destroy the curse that trapped the estate in time by collecting ten skulls, at the cost of their lives. If the evil isn't destroyed before sunrise, they would become puppets of malicious intent. After the discovery, the monster appears and introduces himself as Tick-It before he gives them a challenge to play in three different rooms. The first room is the dining room and it requires all of the missing items to be replaced on the dining table. The second table is the living room that is missing its most valued painting and they must find the pieces to restore it. The final room is a kitchen filled with balloons and the guests in there must find the candy in the balloons to restore the candy box. After all the challenges are completed, they gather in the dining room and Tick-It spins his Clock of Doom to determine that Jordan would face a challenge to collect whatever laid at the end. When Jordan returns to the dining room with a book of legends, a voice then causes Tick-It to disintegrate into parts before the guests flee the room. After Tick-It is killed, the guests hurry back to the lounge with the book of legends they found. Jordan then puts the book into the slot that Silvano found after Silvano suggests the idea. They then find a painting and check the book, finding a shadow-like monster in the book, just as a girl's wail is heard... Characters *Charlie Glitter *Jordan Winchester *Jayce Foster *Monica Castillo *Carson Huntington *Mason DuBray *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Jennifer Morgan *Colin Argent *Celine Harper *Angelica Macerno *Edward del Lobo *The Toymaker *Tick-It Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2